Jeans Dream
by SuperSmiley223
Summary: Just a sad fanfiction I wrote a while ago for the paring Jean x Marco, in Jeans perspective and formed around a dream. Please Review :) Rated T for some swearing at the end.


Jean coulnd't sleep. The memories of Marco's dead body lingered over him as if simulating a nightmare. Two hours later his eyes closed and he fell asleep, but the dreams seemed endless conscious or asleep. Jean woke up in what seemed to be a white abys, before becoming recognisable as the village of Trost and the place of which Jean found Marco's body, with half missing. He stared down. Marco's body was not there, nor the crimson puddle of memories, sorrow and pain. Had it all been a dream? Surely not, Jean thought to himself as he looked around. The village was empty. He was the only one there stood under the clear blue sky. It seemed inappropriete. He only wanted to mourn Marco's death, not celebrate. It was at that moment someone had reached for his shoulder. Jean turned around to see him. Marco, his freckled face smiling with his usual shining eyes of happiness and glee. Jean looked at Marco, his eyes focused on his, his mind focused on weather or not he was living in reality or paradise. Marco stared back, before saying "Hey Jean, it's a lovely day." Jean looked back, stunned. He didn't believe his once dead friend had supposibly been reincarnated back to his former and usual self. He began to stutter "H- how are y-y-you a-alive?" Marco looked back, confused. "Why Jean" he replied "I dont know what your talking about. I dont understand why you would think I'm dead, I never died, I survived the battle for Trost. Everyone did, all of our friends who now seem like a family to us, we all lived. We should all be grateful, happy that fate let us walk until our next battle whatever it may be." Jean looked back, not understanding a word of it. The body of Marco seemed more realistic as half a corpse, no longer as a living inhabitant of the planet. Jean knew he couldn't fall for the tricks his mind was playing on him, that he couldn't give into his fantasy's. No matter how hard it was to let go, Jean knew he had to. He yelled "You're not alive, you're dead. I'm sorry Marco I dont want it to have to be this way." Tears slowly began to form in Jeans eyes as Marco's smile dropped and the usual sense of joy died. "I want you to be alive, with me and the others, but it's not possible. This is a dream, my dream, a reaction to my pain. I'm truely sorry Marco but you didn't survive the battle for Trost and no one knows how you died, you died alone. The truth doesn't just hurt you, I discovered your body, I saw what was physically left of you, but our friends will remember you. I will remember you with every titan I kill, I promise." Jean ran from the illusion of Marco, who was now in tears from hearing Jeans speech. Jean felt heartless. He sat against a wall and buiried his head in his knees as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. He blinked, and found he was somewhere else. Marco slowly walked up to him and helped him up. Jean looked at Marco, his eyes shimmering with the tears he just cried. "Jean, I- I know I'm a dream, I know I'm dead." Jean's eyes filled with tears. "I- I'm so sorry" he cried before bursting into tears yet again. "Please don't cry. Jean I know I'm a dream but please listen. I want to say that while a may be physically dead, I'm not. Memories of me still live and I'll always be thinking of you up there in Heaven, but please promise you'll never forget me" Marco softly said. Jean looked up, tears filling his eyes, showing sorrow and heartache. "I promise" he said, on the virge of tears yet again. He opened his eyes to see Marco was fading. "Goodbye Marco, I'll never forget you" Jean whispered as Marco said "Goodbye Jean, have a good life and dont die... please." He was gone. Jean woke up. This time for real In his bed and began saying "Goodbye Mar-" Eren and Reiner where stood over him, and Jean simpily said "nightmares, I'm sorry if I woke you up" as he looked out the window. Marco was gone, but his memories weren't, and as long as Jean was alive, he vowed to never forget that sweet freckly face until his last day.

"JEAN YOU STUPID FUCKING HORSE FACE YOU WOKE ME UP!" Eren loudly stated, his voice echoing through the halls of the dorms in which they stayed in.


End file.
